


Party Hard

by Vault13



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Deep throat, F/M, Facial, Oral Sex, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault13/pseuds/Vault13
Summary: The loose canon herself crashes after an evening having herself a party with some alcohol and who knows what else. As she lays in bed, unconscious, her (generic/nonspecific) male partner finds she has gone and had her fun without him. With her clad in panties and one of his shirts, he can hardly resist the allure of her lithe form and he plans a party, one where he is sure to come.(Sorrynotsorry, I couldn't resist)





	Party Hard

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it something recreational, or maybe it was something a bit more illicit that had rendered Jinx utterly out-of-it. It was hard to tell like this, perhaps she had just been exhausted? Whatever the case, it didn't matter terribly, seeing her sprawled haphazardly in bed was enough to draw him in. It seemed she had simply gone the 'comfy' route and found herself one of his shirts- it fit his muscular, broad torso well but on her? It was practically a cloak. Still, the way she had ended up had ruffled the shirt in the right ways to just hint at the cotton panties keeping her modest. He rounded the bed to find she hadn't even un-braided her hair but, then again, it took to long to braid to begin with, who could blame her? 

Leaning in, he brought his hand down toward the back of one svelte thigh and gripped it lightly. His hands were warm, roughly textured from callouses built up over time. "Jinx." he said quietly, studying her face closely. A cursory glance to the empty bottle on the floor emboldened him and his hand slowly ran up along her thigh. Shifting more toward the inside, the rough texture dragged its way slowly up the tender skin, right onto that small-but-appreciable ass. He sighed to himself, letting his fingers trace the hem of her panties from her waist all the way down to her thigh. "Jinx." he repeated himself, his hand shifting then to slowly and somewhat tenderly dig down and shamelessly cup her sex through those panties. 

Insistent fingers explored the fabric, tracing details beneath it that promised wonderful things. He traced them all the way up to that most sensitive little spot and brushed it experimentally. The lack of reaction just made his smirk, "You need to save some for me, next time... " he spoke bringing his free hand down and cradling her jaw. He articulated her head upon her neck slightly, looking over her face, and knelt down. Casually he pressed his lips in and placed a hungry-but-tempered kiss to her own, faintly tasting the liquor with a sweep of his lips. The hand between those thighs simply began to rub in firm, slowly motions against those panties while he felt his cock starting to ache for attention. 

Breaking contact for a moment he simply turned the svelte figure onto her back with his hand. With the tee lightly twisted and bunched, it just made it more obvious her breasts were bare beneath it. Two little peaks upon very small swells upon her chest excited him as he drank her body in. While there was something of a content upon her face as she slept- or was simply unconscious- he could not help but disturb the expression. Bringing his hand to her face he cupped her jaw and trailed his thumb slowly over her lower lip. Soft. Licking his lips involuntarily, he traced her top lip as well and then back across. Hunger spurred him further and he pushed his thumb between her lips, into her mouth, feeling her hot breath wash over his hand. 

The warm, soft, wet interior of her mouth slowly engulfing his finger made him shudder lightly. His thumb moved in fully, playing over her soft, wet tongue, brushing under it, softly brushing her cheeks while his eyes became half-lidded with desire. He wordlessly brought his free hand to his shorts and pushed them down, moving out of them hastily and taking a grip on the swelling length of his cock as his thumb began to work back and forth. "Shit..." he muttered to himself and simply pumped his hand along his cock a few times as he shifted closer. The thumb in her mouth shifted so the he instead cupped her upward-facing cheek and guided the half-hard length of his dick in close. 

His thumb tugged those lips open, pulled her jaw to coax it to part just enough. The soft, blunt head of the half-hard prick pressed to her lips in a lovely fashion that made him tense up. Slowly he pushed with his hips, guiding with his hand, and groaned louder than he realized was he felt those lips brush over the sensitive head of his prick and her mouth engulf it. It took but a moment for him to push in sharply, feeding his still-swelling prick into her sleeping mouth. His head fell back and a sigh slowly left his lips as he began to draw his hips back just enough that he felt her lips brush the crown of the throbbing length. Growing more rigid with ever beat of his heart, his slow thrusts into her mouth quickly had him at full attention. 

"Fuck..." he whispered under his breath, taking his hand from his cock to reach and clutch her jaw and finally let his thumb slip away. He made no show of guilt about sucking the saliva gathers on the digit from its surface and then brought the hand back down. "Fuck yeah, this fucking sweet little mouth..." he groaned, reaching out with his recently freed hand to scoop under her head, cradling the back of her skull while also clutching her jaw. It made it very easy to pull her head toward him as he brought his hips in and her felt the tip of his dick brush the back of her throat. "I'm going to fucking wreck your little throat." he whispered, emphasizing his words by pressing firmly against the back of her throat and angling her head like a toy until he felt himself slip into her throat in the most shallow way. 

That was all his body needed to send his hips jerking forth and the head of his cock into her throat. Reflexive responses or not, he needed this and she deserved it for not sharing. Pulling her head, he steadily fed his dick into the tight embrace of her throat and shuddered as he watched himself sink pas those lips and how her thin little neck bulged as his cock pushed into it. Inch by inch he pushed himself in and pulled her toward him until he felt her her lips as the base of his length. She had no way to breathe with that dick down her throat and it was a little hard to think about that with how her skinny throat clutched and gripped at him. 

"Fuck, fuckfuckfuck... God, you fucking feel incredible..." he huffed, pulling at her head even more, despite being basically rooted, he mashed her nosed hard into his skin, he gripped her jaw tight and her rocked his hips against her lips. Only a moment lapsed before he began slowly pulling his hips back. With it, he drew that thick spittle that clung to the inside of her throat and the lurid, wet sounds of his cock escaping as she took her next breath. "I should just come right down your throat." he spoke, taking a few breaths himself as he felt hunger welling in him. A quick push and firm tug sent his cock into her throat again, inch by inch until her lips kissed the base of his cock and then he was pulling back again, clutching tighter at the back of her head. 

He began to feed his cock into her throat at a slow, steady pace, churning up spittle that smeared and over and clung to his throbbing, fat dick as he relished the pleasure of her throat. He hunched as his thrusts progressed and stared at her resting face as it was obscenely violated by his insistent cock. His pace shifted into quicker drives and he focused less on burying himself fully. Instead, he was working himself faster at a mid-range length and groaning deep in his chest at how lovely her throat clung to his cock. Still escalating, his thrusts continued to pick up the pace, his hands simply tugging and pushing at her head, using it to augment his pleasure. 

"I can't believe I'm getting off on this so bad." he spoke to himself, studying the drool leaving the corner of her mouth, smeared around her lips and his prick both. As his thrusts continued to pick up speed, his thrusts grew more shallow until it was as if he had her bony hips clutched in his hands and he was fucking her cunt. His heavy sac steadily went from wetly clapping her cheek to tightening up in preparation. These shallow, quick thrusts made the most obscene sounds of them yet, filthy and wet 'nghuck-nghuck nghuck' noises spilling from her nose and mouth as he fucked her throat. His eyes slipped shut and his jaw tightened as he relished the obscenity of those sounds and the hot, wet embrace of her throat. 

"Ngh, fuck... I'm gonna fucking come, gonna fucking come hard- Fuck!" he rasped as he felt himself rapidly approaching climax. "Ngh! Hngh! This is what you get-!" he huffed out until his muscles began to tense and his thrusts became even more shallow and much quicker to accelerate himself to his peak and fly right over it. "Fuck!" he barked and immediately let fly that first thick knot of spunk right against the roof of her mouth. It exploded outward, spilling in her mouth before he quickly shoved her head off of his cock and pinned her head back with the hand from the back of her head, now upon her forehead. His other hand, from her jaw, immediately gripped his spittle-smeared length and began to furiously stroke as he growled low in his throat. 

The next eruption of seed crashed right against the tip of her nose and laid itself outward, a long rope on her cheek and thick little globs on her brow and closed eyelid. Instantly another thick spurt spilled forth and a searing, viscous rope of spunk shot across her face, laying itself in a nearly solid line over her nose, brow, temple and into her hair. The next urgent burst of cum impacted her mostly-shut mouth and splattered outward, A healthy bit spilled into her mouth as the rest went across her chin and jaw, even a bit on her ear and a few flecks into her hair. He snarled as he jerked out his load, the pace and volume not quite tapering yet as a geyser of his seed went right into the side of her nose and spilled over the bridge of it in part but the majority just scattered back on her fresh cheek, staining it with proof of his pleasure. 

From there those gouts of cum began to erupt with less force, less volume, lightly plastering her cheeks and nose as he jerked his cock vigorously and shuddered. His strokes continued until the cum was simply being milked out from the tip of his prick, the pearlescent goo brought to her lips to dribble into her mouth and get smeared across her lips. He quickly dipped the head of his sensitive cockhead into her warm mouth to 'clean' himself of spunk and gave a few shaky thrusts before pulling clear, panting quietly. Cum still beaded lightly at the tip of him and he simply moved to smear it over her forehead as he pulled his hand from it. The cum that remained was upon the hand he had stoked himself with and while he could have just rinsed his fingers clean he simply smeared it on the underside of her jaw, wiping it off of his fingers. 

He stepped back, breathing heavily, surveying the damage and could not help but admire just how [b]hot[/b] her face looked painted and spattered in cum and he admired it for a brief while, catching his breath. He used his unstained hand to simply pull the covers up over her slender legs and narrow hips before turning and heading into the bathroom to clean himself up. The real delight would be in seeing how she reacted after she had time to parse the taste in her mouth, the scent cloying to her face, and the dried substance upon her face. He'd be there for that, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote as a gift to a friend who is a somnophile and Jinx fan and I decided to share it since I know I haven't been active around here much at all since the initial debut. The character is intentionally an undescribed male like one of those eroge protagonists/shadowpeople you see in hentai. It's not LeviHan but it's, uh, smut. Really just smut. Hopefully it's enjoyable and I appreciate you taking the time to read!


End file.
